


Insults

by bpd_changeling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Flonks, and it needed to be posted, but this thing has been sitting in my google drive for ages, i know its nowhere near christmas, there's not enough content for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpd_changeling/pseuds/bpd_changeling
Summary: Every Weasley get-together ends about the same way...(rated T for cursing, reference to making out, and implied sexual activity)





	Insults

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote ages back about some of my favorite Potterverse gals

     "You're a jerk."

"You're a bitch."

"You're a klutz."

"You're a slut."

" _Nique ta mére_."

"Let's leave my mother out of this, if you _don't_ mind."

"Whoa, whoa, ladies!" Bill Weasley swept into the kitchen of the Burrow, grinning and holding up his hand placatingly. "What in Merlin's name kicked off this spat?" It had rarely been more obvious that Fleur was part-Veela than now, her gaze sharp and distinctly birdlike as she glared daggers at Tonks. The latter, currently with deep scarlet hair, glared right back as she answered.

     "This _whore_ ," she snarled, "ate the last brownie." Bill, even as used to these interactions as he was, couldn't hold back a snort, which he quickly stifled when both women turned their scowls on him. "Sorry, sorry! Just... isn't a brownie something too small to be worth fighting over?" He should have known better. He _did_ know better.

"No, you're wrong," Tonks snapped. "I'm never speaking to her again!"

"But you've just been talking to-"

"Well, not anymore!" Fleur rolled her eyes.

"Now I'm just even more glad I ate it."

"You shut your-" Tonks broke off, looking furious with herself. Fleur smirked in triumph. Tonks huffed. "You're a real pain in the ass, Delacour, you know that?"

"Hey, now," Bill said. "I don't think she's that bad."

"Stay out of this!" both women told him. He shrugged, surrendering.

"Whatever you say. Bloody mad, the both of you." He dodged a curse from Fleur's wand and hurried out of the room.

     It was an hour later when an exasperated Harry joined his friends in the living room.

"Sirius," he said to his godfather, "Your cousin is snogging her wife again in there." He jerked a thumb toward the kitchen. "I think it might escalate." Sirius groaned, turning his head to frown at Bill.

"I thought you were arbitrating, Weasley." Bill shrugged, looking sheepish.

"They didn't want my arbitrations."

"Which is exactly why you were meant to be arbitrating! Those _ridiculous_ women can't go five minutes without fighting, ten without making out, or fifteen without-"

"OKAY, I'm gonna stop you there, mate," Bill interrupted. "Harry, is it too late to stop them?"

"Fleur was calling her _Dorrrrrrra_ , with the drawn-out 'R' roll in the back of her throat, so the chances are slim. But hey, maybe-" He never got to finish that statement, because he was interrupted by the furious, scandalized voice of Mrs. Weasley:

"IT. IS. _CHRISTMAS_!" The three grinned at each other.

"A lost cause for sure, then?" Sirius inquired, and they all laughed.


End file.
